Unexpected Fall
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: Gender!Bamon AU: Diana Salvatore is the most popular girl in high school,who is a mean bitch to almost everyone,sometimes even to her little sister Stefanie.However,she has still some gentleness which she mostly shows around Benjamin McCullough.He's a year younger than Diana & has a huge crush on her that's what he tells there more behind his crush? Full summary inside.


AN: Hello everyone! I had this crazy idea about a gender au bamon in which Damon is the girl and Bonnie the boy.

Damon's name is Diana Francesca Salvatore and Bonnie's Benjamin Mark McCullough. In this story everyone is human. I'm not sure if I will continue this. I just wanted to share the idea that I had. Btw I made up some last names.

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters. They all belong to lj smith (the gender au names I made up.)

Other Characters:

Elena Gilbert- Elliot Gilbert

Margaret Gilbert- Marcus Gilbert

Stefan Salvatore- Stefanie Salvatore

Matt Honeycutt- Melanie Honeycutt

Meredith Sulez- Merian Sulez

Alaric Saltzman- Alana Saltzman

Vickie Bennet- Victor Bennet

Caroline Forbes- Christian Forbes

Tyler Smallwood- Tylia Smallwood

Sue Carson- Sullivan Carson

Sage- Sage(female) Diavolé

Bastian- Bailey Wulf

Zander-Alexandra(Alex) Wulf

Mrs. Flowers- Mrs. Flowers

I think that were all characters. I didn't change the genders of the last one because I didn't think it's necessary, but I changed the more important ones that I think are necessary for the story.

Summary: Gender!Bamon AU: Diana Salvatore is the most popular girl in high school, who is a mean bitch to almost everyone, sometimes even to her little sister Stefanie. However, she has still some gentleness which she mostly shows around Benjamin McCullough. He's a year younger than Diana and has a huge crush on her—that's what he tells himself. Is there more behind his crush? And what about Diana? Does she play with his emotions or is she genuine with him?

* * *

Diana was late for school again. She really didn't care if she came late or was punctual. The teacher didn't care anyways. Why should she care then?

She knew she should have let herself drive to school by their chauffeur, but no, she wanted to walk to school. The only thing that she had missed was that it would be a rainy day and of course it had to rain when she wanted to walk. But the worst was, she hadn't had a umbrella with herself and the rain was non stop continuing to pour down.

"Perfect," she muttered as she was walking, her clothes almost completely soaked. She couldn't walk anymore, if she did, she would look horrible when she arrived at school. Diana took her phone out of her bag and dialed the number of their chauffeur.

She waited a few moments until she hung up, as she didn't get a reply. This is it, she thought. She was doomed.

Continuing to walk in the rain, she suddenly paused, noticing a car drive by and stopping. The driver honked and made her turn her head to face the person. Pulling down the window, a familiar face met hers.

"Need a drive to school, Diana?"

She huffed. "What do you think? Of course I need one."

It was Ben, her hero right now. The strawberry blond guy approached Diana and held the door open for her.

"After the lady," he said in a flirtatious voice.

She smirked. "Why, thank you, Mr. McCullough." Ben laughed.

After getting in, he drove them to school. When they reached the school, Diana said goodbye to him, "Goodbye, little bird!"

He groaned, but smiled and waved her goodbye. "Bye, Princess Diana."

Now it was her turn to growl. She hated if people used the word princess to describe her. She sure as hell was no princess.

Deciding to ignore his comment, she first disappeared into the girls restroom to freshen up a little.

Next, she made her way to her biology class.

The teacher barely registered her presence and she welcomed it. When she walked into the room, all eyes were set on her-as always.

"I'm late, I know, nothing special for you guys," she snarled and took a seat.

Mr. Erikson warned her to be silent and not to disturb the class.

She wouldn't disturb a class at all, she had her manners after all-unlike some others here, she noted.

* * *

When the class was finished, she quickly ran out and bumped into a hard chest.

"Pay attention, idiot," she hissed, without looking at the stranger.

The boy chuckled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. You are right."

The soft voice, it was Ben, again.

Looking up, she noticed Elliot beside him, grinning widely.

She frowned and shot back. "You better pay attention next time then. For now it's okay. Excuse me, I have to meet my friend, Sage. Did you see her?"

She asked him, not sure why, but she did anyways.

"No, I haven't seen her. I'm sure she waits for you somewhere as she always does. Maybe she's with Stefanie," he explained.

"Yeah, right. Thanks, Beni."

Elliot laughed which gained him a glare from Diana.

"And you. You better don't mess up things with my little sister or else you will pay for it."

She smiled wickedly that made him shut his mouth.

She turned around and headed to find either her best friend or sister; perhaps both.

* * *

AN: This was the prologue I guess. I hope you liked it. I also hope the characters are still in character even if they have different genders now. What do you think? Should I continue? If so, then comment/fav please Love you all! ❤❤❤


End file.
